


The Best Friend Never Gets the Girl

by cinderemilia



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4543632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderemilia/pseuds/cinderemilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thoughts from Gale after the end of the rebellion. The Hunger Games continues the pattern in books where the heroine's best friend who's in love with her doesn't end up with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Friend Never Gets the Girl

I see the way she looks at him, how she tries to save him, how she loves him.

The Best Friend never gets the Girl

I know she'll be mad at me for taking the job in 2 but,

The Best Friend never gets the Girl

I know she doesn't love me

because I'm the Best Friend and I didn't get the Girl


End file.
